


Ocean Paradice

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex meets a very cute boy on the beach one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Paradice

Alex POV

The waves were pretty calm at the beach today, which was pretty disappointing. I wanted to surf at least a little today. I slumped back in my seat as I sat at one of the tables on the boardwalk with my friends Brian and Jess. “I’m bored.” I sighed.

We lived in a small beach town and I was so used to surfing a lot in the summer. So going out to the beach with not a single wave in sight meant there was pretty much nothing to do. I doubted tourists minded, barely any of them could surf so they just looked at the boring sights that I didn’t understand why passed as tourist attractions.

“You could try swimming?” Jess suggested.

I was one for adrenaline. She knew that. Swimming in the small waves wouldn’t give me that adrenaline rush. They’d still bore me except I’d be wet.

I rubbed my temples and looked down at the beach. The beach was also pretty calm, with not many people on it and even less in the water. One of such people was a boy that looked around my age trying to balance on a surfboard as a pathetically small wave pushed him. He lost his balance and fell into the water.

“Nice job, Jacko!” and man at that sand yelled at him.

“Fuck off, Joe!” the boy, Jack, yelled back.

I rolled my eyes. “Tourists.” I said. “Can’t even do the baby waves.”

“Not everyone is an ‘amazing’ surfer like you.” Jess said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“Aw, such a sweet compliment. Thank you, Jess.” I smiled cockily while she just rolled her eyes. “But seriously, tourist season is the worst.” I continued. “Their attempts at surfing are laughable. Take that guy down there.” I nodded down to the beach and I see the boy fall into the water again, the same boy laughing at him along with a girl.

“If you’re such and expert you should go down and teach him.” Brian said, obviously joking.

“You know what,” I said standing up, “I will.” I walked away from the two. I took my surfboard with me and walked down that stairs that lead to the beach. I headed straight to the water, paddling the short distance to the boy.

“Hey you!” I called and he turned his face to me. He was wearing one of those rental bodysuits and his hair was dripping wet. “Want some help?”

He gave me a small smile. “Uh yeah, I kind of suck.”

I glanced at the shore and I saw the two people that were teasing him exchange a small glance and smile. I brush it off and turn back to the boy.

“Anyway, you need to get up quickly.” I explained. I looked over my shoulder to see an approaching wave. “Like this.” I showed him, effortlessly riding the small wave.

He nodded and as another waves came he quickly stood up, but instead of riding the wave he didn’t bend his knees and the board literally slid under his feet causing him to fall straight into the water.

He got back onto his board and I let out a small laugh. “You need to bend your knees.”

“Right.” I muttered.

After a few more attempts he rode a wave. He looked pretty proud of himself when he did.

“Nice job, newbie.” I said smiling at him. “So what brings you here anyway?”

“Family vacation. My mom wanted us to spend one more summer together as a family since I’m leaving for college.” He explained.

“So those two at the sure are your siblings.” I nodded towards the shore towards where the man and woman were before who had disappeared.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Are you from somewhere else or here?”

“Born and raised here.” I grinned. “I’m Alex by the way.”

“Jack.” The boy smiled.

…

I popped another French fry in my mouth quickly. The waves were amazing today and I wanted to go down there but I was starving.

“So what happened with that guy yesterday anyway?” Brian asked, who was eating his nachos at a slower pace along with Jess who was eating curly fries with her girlfriend, Caroline.

“A guy, huh?” Caroline asked.

“I was just helping out a newbie surfer, that’s all.” I said, rolling my eyes at Brian’s immaturity.

“Was he cute upclose?” Jess asked.

I thought back to him. He had brown eyes that seemed to have a constant sparkle in them and a smile that lit up his face. He was actually really, really cute.

“Actually, yeah. Really cute.” I admitted, a smile creeping on my face.

“Is he gay?” Brian asked.

“No clue.” I said.

“You could always hang out with him and try asking him out.” Suggested Jess.

“I don’t know, he’s only here for a family vacation. He’s probably not here for that long. I don’t want to get attached.” I sighed. “Plus, he’s just cute. He could end up being a total douche.”

They shrugged and went back to eating. I finished off my fries and went down to the beach, grabbing my board in the process.

“Alex!” I heard called before I reached the water.

I smiled at him. “Hey, Jack.”

“So I was thinking about asking you to teach me more today but those waves are way to big. I’d probably die.”

The waves were pretty average, but I guess he didn’t live in a place that was near the beach. They also weren’t the best for a newbie.

“Well, how about I show you more of the beach?” I suggested. You’d think I would’ve just shrugged him off and gone to surf but I was kind of drawn to this boy.

"Sure." he smiled.

“So, why’d your family choose here to vacation?” I asked casually as we walked along the beach.

“I’m going to the college near here and my mom wanted to see the area.” He shrugged.

“I just finished my first year there.” I said casually. “Pretty decent college.”

He smiled at me, the sparkle in his eye present. We kept walking until we got to a spot with calm water. I guess you’d call it a lagoon. It was a place I liked to swim in from time to time when I wanted to clear my head.

“This is nice.” I heard Jack say.

I smiled at him, walking closer to the water. I dropped my surfboard and jumped right into the deep spot. I stay under the water for a moment and swam back up. I looked back at Jack and he slowly stepped into the water. He was on the shallow end so the water only went up to his ankles.

“C’mon.” I encouraged. He walked further into the water, the water plashing until he was neck deep. He swam closer to me, smiling. I smiled back at him and I was soon met with the warm water splashing against my face.

“Hey.” I shouted and he smirked at me. I splashed him back and like children we were soon in a splashing match. While I was distracted with splashing him, he lunged at me, wrapping his arms around me.

“What the hell are you doing?” I laughed and we floated across the water.

He smiled at me, his eyes looking into mine. He slowly leaned forward so our noses were touching. I smiled back at him and he parted his lips, capturing my bottom lips. I kissed him back all while attempting to stay afloat. He left one armed wrapped around my hips while his other hand held onto the rock edge, keeping us afloat. I let my hands rest on his neck and I could feel him smiling against my lips.

When we pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine. “Did I mention how cute I thought you were.” He mumbled.

I smiled at him and kissed his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda lame, but it's okay


End file.
